


A summernight

by Megalanias



Category: I guess - Fandom, RWBY
Genre: BDSM, F/M, just for fun, safe sane consensual, sm
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-15
Updated: 2018-09-15
Packaged: 2019-07-12 13:37:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 638
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15996320
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Megalanias/pseuds/Megalanias
Summary: Just a short BDSM story I wrote for my gf. Enjoy <3





	A summernight

**Author's Note:**

> Fill in whatever characters you like that fit. Might do an m/m, f/f or femdom version of this and the later parts at some point.

The feeling of her bare feet on the dark, still sun-warmed stone while wafts of cool, silky evening wind caressed her naked body. Sharp but timid eyes, carefully, almost anxiously, observed her surroundings. As the sun had descended behind the horizon and left an ever-shrinking stroke of passionate red and a soft, kind blue to fight a hopeless battle against the deep sea-colours that slowly conquered the sky. The ever-present smell of salt and rock, combined with the distant calls of seagulls and the lulling crashing of waves should have been calming, shooting even. But the calm did not reach her.   
Her body quivered as if touched by ice, yearning for the bittersweet embrace of unspoken promises, hidden expectations and raw lust. Although the area was somewhat remote, the risk of being seen, naked and defenceless, added an extra layer of tension and something else; a hint. Maybe of pleasure? Her hands traced the outlines of her body, smooth and warm, with signs of salt and trembling with energy, as she pondered for how much longer she would have to wait and endure the eyeless stares of the night’s denizens.   
“Come in.”, The pleasant voice of her master called out. It was not an order, but an invitation. Orders, she knew, would come later.

The door opened slowly, hesitantly even, as his naked kitten entered the room. It was apparent to him that she had awaited his words eagerly albeit nervously. A small silver drop trailed from her cunt. Her eyes were expectant and, as usual, filled with a tiny rebellious sparkle. He had worried that the cool sea breeze or an unexpected visitor would cause her unnecessary discomfort, but she appeared as content as a naked and horny woman in her situation could possibly be, so he purged those worries from his mind as he would have done with other, untimely, emotions.   
As he collected his thoughts, his eyes brushed over her body, resting, evaluating. As he leaned back in his worn-out armchair, he spotted another drop, following the first, as she fidgeted slightly under his piercing eyes.  
“Would you like your collar, dear?”, he smiled ever so slightly as his eyes caught hers.   
“Yes… Master.” A pause. That pause. His smile widened.  
“Still hesitant, little one?”  
“No, Master!”, she straightened her back and approached him.  
No words were necessary for what followed. She was well-trained.  
She kneeled before him, head down and pushed her Rapunzel-like hair aside to reveal her beautiful neck. He ran his fingers through her smooth, silky hair, casually caressing her neck, shoulders and collarbone. The softest of touches, a fine brush stroke of gentle love trailed over her breasts before he grabbed the collar and carefully closed it around her neck. She smelled of the sea, wild yet gentle. Drawn in by her scent, placing both of his hands on either side of her face, barely touching her blushing cheeks, as he pulled her closer. His lips longed for, burned for hers. Cold as the night yet flaming like gasoline, their lips meet. A short moment of giving in, enjoying the moment. Her teeth playfully sunk into his lips, while his tongue entered her mouth. Both were short of breath when he broke the kiss.   
“Do you want to go on?”  
She nodded, her eyes needy, filled with lust.  
“I need you to say it.”  
“Yes, Master. Please!”  
He moved even closer, whispering into her ear as he nibbled her earlobe and bit her neck.  
“Do you remember the Safeword?”  
“God damn it, Yes!”  
A quick but painful smack was the only answer. Caught in surprise by the sudden pain, a short whimper escaped her lips.   
“Language, kitten. Watch your language.”, his voice carried the threat - or promise – of pain.  
“I am sorry, Sir!”  
“No, you are not. But you will be.”


End file.
